


Run Away

by EmmetTheGayBoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Asshole, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco is Damion, Draco is a hurt baby, Father-like Sirius, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Harry is Confused, How to tag!, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmetTheGayBoy/pseuds/EmmetTheGayBoy
Summary: After the events of the fourth year Draco learns the dark lord is staying at his house and runs away. He goes to Dumbledore for help and becomes someone new. Follow Draco on trying to make a new life for himself and building new relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first chapter! This is my first Harry potter story so I hope you enjoy it!

A fourteen year old Draco Malfoy was on the train home for the summer. He was still unsure how to reacted to the idea that Lord Voldemort is back, if its even true. He also can't believe a fellow student is dead, after all they are just kids. He sits by his fellow Slytherins and remains quiet for the duration of the trip. 

Hours pass and the train comes to a halt at the station letting the young teens off onto the platform. Draco looks around for his mother and father and sees them immediately. After making sure he has all of his belongings the blonde male makes his way to his family. He is greeted with little more than a hug and a curt ‘hello son’. 

The young teen follows his parents out of the station catching a view of Potter saying farewell to his friends. The blonde scoffs to himself more out of jealousy than anything. After they get to a safe enough place the three apparated back to the Malfoy manor. The youngest Malfoy goes to his room hoping to have little interaction with his family.

The young teen looks at over his homework and gets started on it hoping to finish a good part of it before dinner not wanting to deal with trying to do his school work at the last minute. Draco liked having everything to be perfect, especially his homework.

Draco is sitting at home. He no longer has anyone to talk with since Potter freed dobby. He finishes up his charms work and starts doing his potions school work. The young blonde stares at his work blankly not really doing it. The teen gets and heads down the the family room and overhears voices.

Draco opens the door ever so slightly and looks through the crack. He hold his breath in shock at what he sees. In the room he sees his father and mother with is crazy aunt Bellatrix. He also sees a unknown snake like man the towers over the others. 

“I want that prophecy Malfoy and you better not fail me” the snake like man glares like he was staring at pry at his father with vivid red eyes.

“Of course my lord I won't fail you” the older malfoy bows deeply to the pale man. He doesn't once look at his face preferring the grown. 

“I trust you won't or else” he smirks nastily looking to door as if he knew the youngest of the house was there. “Hello boy” he says “might as well come in young Draco” he says in a twisted sweet voice. 

Draco makes his way into the room scared out his his mind but after years of hiding his emotions is able to but on a poker face. “...hello dark lord” he says looking into the others face unable to look away.

“From what your father has told me you are strong and will be a good addition to the death eaters boy” he says to Draco. The young teen looks down and nods. After a few more awkward minutes the dark lord leaves. Draco looks at his father who glares at him.

“Your lucky you didn't disgrace us Draco be more careful” he scolds the young teen “go back to you room don't bother us for the night” then looks away from his son.

“Yes father” Draco replies and walks to his room locking the door and finally let's the panic set in. Draco doesn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't want to be like his father. He wants to just be a normal child with caring parents. 

The young teen thinks long and hard. If he wanted to be rid of his family and what that means then he needs to run away. Draco calls a house elf and told them to bring him food. When the elf does he orders it not to speak of this and hands them a naive blue hat. The said elf looks confused then smiles hugging the small teen. “All I ask is for you to bring be away from this place” 

“Yes sir” the small elf chirps and smiles and waits for its ex master to finish packing and then poofs them to Hogwarts. The young Malfoy makes his way to the headmaster's room and hopes he would be there. 

Draco stops at the gargolas, “password” it asks in a gravelly voice. Draco thinks hard on what the old wizard would use as a password.

“...Toffee?” He blindly guesses. The gargola that spoke laughs and shakes his head. 

“No” he tells the teen, Draco keeps guessing at what the password would be but with no luck. “Why do you need to see the headmaster?” The gargola asks of the young teen. 

“...the dark lord was at my house...and I need somewhere to be safe” the blonde answers hoping that the gargola will let him up. Much to his luck the gargola alouds him up. Draco makes his way up the stairs and looks at the oak door pausing before knocking. 

“Enter!” An elderly but friendly voice calls out. Draco takes a deep breath and enters into the room. The old man is behind the desk and looks at the small teen confused. “Mister Malfoy what are you doing back at the school?” He asks

“Please sir I need somewhere safe to stay...he who must not be named is...was at my house...I don't want to be like my family...please save me” he asks...more likes begs the young teen looks and sounds scared.

“Of course Mister Malfoy, but you will need to have a charm to change your appearance” he tells the young boy. “I'll have flitwick work on that it shouldn't take long. After that I will but you on the care of you cousin at the Black Manor” the old man smiles and waves a hand inviting the young teen to sit. 

“Thank you” Draco says giving out a sigh of relief. Glad that Dumbledore believed him, that he doesn't have to keep living in the hell of his home, that he will have a second chance to be himself not a facade he has to keep up to please his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished at 3:22am I should be sleeping but nah! Anyways hope y'all enjoy this new chapter!

Draco is nervous as he waits for Dumbledore to come back. A quiet knock can be heard from the door. Dumbledore is still off somewhere to make sure Draco will be safe. Draco answers is and sees flitwick sanding there. The tiny man hands Draco a necklace. The young boy looks at it confused.

“This necklace will change your outside looks and your voice, this should be able to keep you safe and hidden” the charms professor tells Draco. “So go on and put it on” the older man says.

Draco puts it on and feels a tingling sensation throughout out his body. He walks over to a mirror and looks into it looks into is seeing he now has short curly brown hair, that reaches his ears. Bight icy blue eyes much like is normal shade but with no gray in them. He also has pale freckled skin and is a bit shorter.

“Wow…” Draco looks in amazement in the mirror. He runs a hand through his hair,it still feels silky but thicker. He looks down at his arms and rubs at the freckles as if to make sure is wasn't dirt. “I don’t sound the same” he inquiries.

“I did that as an extra security measure” Flitwick informs Draco “we don't want to risk anyone finding out who you are” the small man starts to pace around “one final thing you will have to pick out a new name and will be rejoining Hogwarts under that name” the young boy nods his head.

“...Damion?” He says in a questioning tone “and does this mean I'll be resorted?” Draco asks the charms master.

“I do believe so, which may mean you might be placed in a new house and to be honest that might be for the best” Flitwick answers, “And I think that would work as a name” he adds. Flitwick turns to leave the room “Dumbledore will be back soon okay?”

Draco nods and sits down again in a chair, the chair is big enough for him to curl up and fall asleep in. Draco sleeps for a good hour before woken up by the sounds of voices. He gets up and looks around not seeing anyone in the room but he doesn't move.

A few minutes pass before Dumbledore walks in with McGonagall. Draco looks over at the two and stands up. The walks over to the young wizard and look him over. “The charm is working much better then I would have expected” McGonagall mutters. 

Draco looks at the two and suppresses a yawn. He rubs his eyes having just woken up. They two adults looks at each other then back to the teen. “So now what are you going to do with me?” Draco asks a bit worried. 

“Well we have decided you will be staying at grimmauld place which is the head of the order” Dumbledore answers Draco. “you will be safe there for the summer” 

“Okay...do I have to do my homework if I'm faking to be a new student?” Draco asks “and I doesn't have any of my stuff except a few cloths and my wand” 

The two adults look at each other for a moment “no it would be best if you keep up the facade and we will need to sort out that issue soon” McGonagall answers the teen. “If your ready Dumbledore will take you the the headquarters” 

Draco stands up grabbing the small bag and follows the old man to the flu and they use it to get the house. “Sirius! We have a guest” Dumbledore yells out. A few minutes passes and a shaggy haired male walks into the kitchen. Draco looks the man over knowing exactly who he is. 

“Who the hell is the kid and why is he here?” Sirius asks Dumbledore eyeing Draco over. 

“I'm Damion Write” Draco stays in a slightly higher voice then he's used to, but it's still very monotone.

“He is joining the order, and needs a place to live so he will be staying till school starts” Dumbledore says 

“And how do you know him?” Sirius questions not fully trusting the older man. 

“He is one of my old friends grandchild” the older man lies smoothly putting a hand on the teens shoulder. Draco looks at the older man with a blank face, then nods. 

“Okay?” Sirius says “so the kid needs a room...I think there is one clean” 

“That's great Sirius, will I need to take my leave to finish getting Damion ready for Hogwarts” before anyone could say anything else the old man leaves. 

“...” Draco looks over his cousin with intrigue. “So?” The teen asks “...where will I be staying?” 

“Follow me” he walks up to the only other room that is livable in. He stops in front of the room “this is your room” he says “you need anything my room is there” he points to a room near the end of the hall “and tomorrow we need to clean luckily in a week or so the Wesley's will be coming over to stay and help out” the older man says. 

“Okay...what time is dinner” Draco asks getting a bit hungry not having eaten today. He normal doesn't eat much but rarely goes a full day without food. 

“Kreacher should have it ready soon, don't know what that crazy elf is making but it should be eatable” Sirius let's out a bark of a laugh. 

“Thank you” Draco says and walks into the room. He takes out the few clothes he has and hangs them up in the closet. He then pulls out one of the three books he packed and starts reading after sitting in his bed. He stays there until Black knocks on the door.

“Kid, dinner is done” Draco puts a bookmark in his book and stands up he goes to the door and walks out. He sees the taller man there waiting for him. The two make their way down to the kitchen, Draco looks around the dreary room and sits at the way to big table. 

The two eat in quite for sometime, the silents is broken by Sirius. “So Kid how old are you?” he tries to start a conversation.

“I'm fourteen” Draco answers and keeps eating.

“Oh? So is my godson” the older man smiles. Draco doesn't say anything, he keeps eating. The young boy doesn't eat a whole lot before he gets up and put his plate by the sink.

“I'm going to bed good night Mister Black” Draco says politely. He walks out the the room and goes to his room. On his way he passes the old house elf and look him over. The old elf eyes the young boy muttering about how there are now more filth in his madams beloved house. 

Draco gets to his room and walks in. The room is dinghy and dusty, in the morning he would have to do something about it. He lays on his bed and puck his book backup and reads for sometime before his eyes got to heavy to keep open. Placing the book on the nightstand he curls up and falls into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do y'all like is? Please leave a comment I'll give shout out :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay on this chapter I had a huge writers block and outside stress add on.

Draco woke up with a starts, he is panting and sweating for a nightmare filled with red eyes and angry yelling. Draco let's out a groan and sits up knowing there is no point to try to fall back to sleep. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed standing up. He walks to the door and sets out to head to the kitchen for something to drink. 

Making his way do the stairs he sees the old looking house elf trying to hide things under his cloth rags. Draco watches the elf slightly amused, the elf turns around at the sound of the other and freezes. Draco watches it not moving from where he stood. “...I'm just getting tea” he says and looks away. The elf runs to his ‘room’ muttering Merlin knows what. 

Draco sets up a pot for tea and waits for the water. While he waits he looks around for tea and cups. Unknowing to the younger male Sirius had come down for the same reason and watched at the teen struggled to find anything. “Kreacher messing everything up sorry about that” he says softly. 

Draco jumps dropping the cup he found and it hit to the counter luckily it doesn't break. Draco spins around and looks at the older male. “Sorry Mister Black” he says.

“For what?” The older male asks walking over to help the teen look the tea. 

“For…” Draco isn't really sure he's just used to saying to to his father is comes naturally, only to adults. The older male looks at Draco a tad worried but decides to let it go.

After a minute of looking Sirius finds the tea and take it out. “Why you up at four am?” Sirius asks Draco putting the tea in cups and pours the now boiling water into the cups.

Draco stares intently at his tea and doesn't know if he should answer. It takes him a minute before he looked up “couldn't sleep not used to the house” he says only telling half the true. Sirius can tell the teen is holding something back but he doesn't push him, in fear of isolating the boy. 

“If you want I'm sure we can get you sleeping drafts to help if this keeps being a problem” Sirius says. Draco sips his tea a bit shocked. No adult in his life truly cared about his well being. This is the main reason he is so defensive and cold and he knew it. 

“Okay” he answers softly and watches the older man finish his tea. Draco does the same, he gets up and puts his cup in the sink rinsing it out he really hated dirt and messes. “Thank you Mister Black” he says 

“Please call me Sirius makes me feel old being called Mister Black” he older male laughs warmly. Draco smiles a little and nods. 

“Okay Sirius” he yawns rubbing his eyes. “I'm going back to bed” he goes to head out “oh just so you know your elf is hiding stuff” he adds. 

“Crazy old elf” Sirius says then mudders some swears under his breath. “Good night kid” he adds smiling at the teen. Draco makes it way back to his room and flops onto his bed yawning once again. He covers up and ends up falling asleep again this time no dreams to hunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to set up a beta plz inform me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter and I will come out with more soon! If you wanna beta tell me I would love the help. Please leave good comments to help me and I'll give you shout outs!


End file.
